Petunia Rhubarb
' Petunia Rhubarb' is a rhubarb and a character in VeggieTales. She is also the girlfriend of Larry and a member of The Rhubarb Family, but they don't express it. Petunia is mostly seen as a princess in fairy tails, and a reporter in Bumblyburg. Petunia's first appearance was in "Duke and the Great Pie War" ''as Sweet Sweet Petunia. She then made larger appearances in the later episodes. Appearance Petunia is a rhubarb with bright red hair. She is often seen with a pink or yellow headband and pink earings. Her eyelids are colored light pink and wears red lipstick. She also has a small nose. Acting *Sweet Sweet Petunia in ''"Duke and the Great Pie War" *Julia R. in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *News Repoter in "Larry Boy & The Bad Apple" *Sally in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Bernadette in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Julia R.Mexican Petunia & Petunia with Winter Coat in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Sister Calla in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Herself in "Where Have All the Staplers Gone on "Pistachio: the Little Boy that Woodn't" *Sweetpea Beauty (character) and Herself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Donna Green in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Marline Meade in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Herself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Herself in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Vogue in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Audience Member in "The VeggieTales 20th Anniversarry Award Show" *Petunia Barberbarian in "MacLarry and the Stinnky Cheese Battle" Voice Actors *Cydney Trent Trivia *The name she is given in Duke and the Great Pie War, Sweet Sweet Petunia, is said by Archibald in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. *Originally in the episode Sherluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, she was going to appear as a waitress at Dolby's Ice Cream Parlor. *Petunia was originally going to be a cucumber. *So far the only time we see her get married is "Duke and the Great Pie War". *They was going to get married again in "SweetPea Beauty". Gallery petunia.jpg|Petunia in "Duke and the Great Pie War" Petunia concept.jpg|Concept art for Petunia in "Duke and the Great Pie War" Reporterpetunia.jpg|Petunia in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" and as Marlee Meade in "Twas the Night Before Easter" Sally concept.jpg|Concept art for Petunia as Sally from "Moe and the Big Exit" Mexican Julia.jpg|Petunia as Julia in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" Julia Umbrella concept.jpg|Concept art for Petunia as Julia from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" Sister Claire concept.jpg|Concept art for Petunia as Sister Claire in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Sweetpea.jpg|Petunia as Sweetpea Beauty in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart" Larrypetunia.jpg|Petunia as Sweetpea Beauty (With Prince Larry) in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Gril after God's Own Heart" Sweetpea Beauty concept.jpg|Concept art for Petunia as Sweetpea Beauty from "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart" Donna.jpg|Petunia as Donna Green in "It's a Meaningful Life" PetuniaRhubarb.jpg|Petunia in "The Penniless Princess" Vogue.jpg|Petunia as Vogue in "The League of Incredible Vegtables" High-Heel Mobile.jpg|Petunia as Vouge(with the High-Heel Mobile) in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Petunia Cover.jpg|Petunia as MacPetunia in "MacLarry and the Stinnky Cheese Battle" Petunia Rhubarb as AMY ROSE.png|link=Petunia Rhubarb Petunia rhubarb as princess cadance.png|Princess Cadance Petunia Rhubarb.png|Petunia Rhubarb's body views without clothes (base) Vogue and larryboy in highheel mobile.jpg|vogue and larry-boy with highheel mobile Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Main Characters Category:Rhubarbs Category:Rhubarb Category:Adults Category:Veggies Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Supper Hero Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree